


Accidentally in Love

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pre-White House (West Wing), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: On the anniversary of the day they met, Jed and Abbey convey the story to a few members of the staff. It is 1967, and they met for the first time aboard Leo McGarry's yaht, sailing to Martha's Vineyard, but there's trouble along the way.





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Accidentally in Love**

**by:** Skye 

**Character(s):** Jed Bartlet, Abbey Bartlet, Leo McGarry  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Romance, Pre-WH  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** On the anniversary of the day they met, Jed and Abbey convey the story to a few members of the staff. It is 1967, and they met for the first time aboard Leo McGarry’s yaht, sailing to Martha’s Vineyard, but there’s trouble along the way. 

_Chapter One_

At 11pm, Jed Bartlet walked into the Residence and strode past the agents,  through to his bedroom. He found his wife looking serene sitting on the couch reading _Tender Is the Night_.

"Hey," He greeted her.

"Hey." She smiled, but didn’t look up from her book.

Jed took off his jacket and began to loosen his tie.

"Long day?" She asked, still focusing on the page she was reading.

"Yeah. Sorry I couldn’t make dinner. Really I am."

"It’s ok," Abbey replied, in a surprisingly pleasant tone that caught Jed off guard.

He sat on the chair across from her and started to take off his shoes.

"You’re very cheerful this evening, for a woman who’s just been stood up by her date."

"Eh, ya learn to live with it when you’re married to the most powerful man in the world."

He smiled, pulling off the shoe on his right foot.

"Kind of thrilling, actually," she continued, looking back down at the book.

 "I’ll bet." He took off his other shoe and leaned back in his chair to look at her.

"Mmm hmm."

"Haven’t you read that book already?" Jed asked.

"A few times."

"You don’t get tired of it?"

"Since when does anyone get tired of F. Scott Fitzgerald?"

"Point well taken."

She continued reading for a moment, then grinned to herself, set her bookmark, and closed the book.

"I don’t suppose you remember what today is," Abbey said, coolly.

        Jed racked his brain frantically. He really didn’t think his back could stand sleeping on the couch tonight. Was it their anniversary? No, he’d never forget that. Her birthday? God, he hoped not, for his own safety. _His_ birthday? It’d happened before...

When she saw Jed worriedly trying to come up with an answer, she laughed and decided to answer for him.

"It’s the anniversary..."

_Damn_ , Jed thought. _I thought for sure..._

"...of the day we met."

"Of the day---oh! Well...thank God for that!" Jed exclaimed with relief.

"What? Why?" Abbey asked, with confusion.

"No reason." He smiled innocently. "Why aren’t you mad that I forgot?" He regretted reminding her directly after he’d said it.

"I’ve just been thinking of more important things," she replied.

"Like what?"

"Jed!"

"Oh. Right. Me too."

"No, you haven’t. You didn’t even remember."

"That’s because it was hanging out in the back of my mind allllll the livelong day."

He was trying to save himself, and Abbey could see right through it as she always could.

"Uh huh."

"Which part, in particular, were you thinking about?" Jed questioned, moving over to sit beside her on the couch.

"All of it," Abbey said, smiling nostalgically. "Beginning to end. The entire weekend."

~~~~~

_Jed never wanted to go on the trip. He thought for sure it was a bad idea and nothing good could ever come of it. But his best friend had asked him to and he didn’t want to let him down._

_Leo McGarry’s parents had recently bought a brand-new yaht, complete with all the neccesities and superfluous luxeries. He thought it would be a nice idea to take it out "for a spin" while his parents were out of town for the weekend. He’d even hired a captain so they wouldn’t have to worry about it.The plan was to leave from the coast on Friday, sail to Martha’s Vineyard, and return home Monday morning. At first, Jed was excited about the trip. Even though he had a lot of studying to do despite the fact that it was spring break, he knew his stress level required him a vacation. And what better way than a weekend just hanging out with his best friend of whom he’d seen very little since winter break?_

_However, Jed’s preconceptions of what the trip would be like were soon shattered when he found out that it wouldn’t be just him and Leo taking the voyage. Leo had neglected to inform Jed that this was a_ couples _trip. Leo was bringing along his latest flame, a girl named Jenny. He had also invited another friend of his and his girlfriend. Jed was at a loss. He hadn’t had a girlfriend since he began college a year and a half earlier. As he was studying to become a priest, he didn’t see the point in taunting himself or giving himself the chance to fall in love. At that point in his life, nothing mattered but God and serving him the best way he knew how, and women did not fit into that criteria._

_While at first Jed was angry with Leo for putting him into such an awkward position, he got over it. He wasn’t one to hold a grudge or let down his best friend. Jed decided to bring his cousin Amanda. He wasn’t about to bring a girl he was interested in- he had worked too hard staying celibate to throw it all away on a whim. Plus, he really wasn’t interested in anybody._

_On Friday morning, Jed’s alarm clock woke him up at 4:30 a.m. He didn’t mind waking up early, it was something he usually did anyway- though never quite_ that _early. By 5:30, Leo was outside Jed’s parents’ house honking his car horn. He had Jenny in the car with him, so Jed put his bags in the trunk and hopped into the back seat._

_"This had better be a damned exciting trip, Leo, I swear," Jed said._

_"Awe, come on, Jed. Relax. Live a little."_

_Jed sighed. Jenny turned around and smiled brightly at him._

_"I’m glad you came," she said._

_"Thanks, Jenny, it’s good to see you too," Jed answered, congenially. He liked Jenny a lot and thought she and Leo were a perfect match._

_"So, how do we get to Amanda’s from here?"_

_Jed, Leo, Jenny, and Amanda arrived at the docks by 6am and loaded their stuff onto the McGarry family yaht, which was much bigger and luxurious than Jed had initially imagined._

_"Your parents really went all out on this one, Leo," Jed commented, in awe._

_"And thank God they’ve left town and put us in charge! This is gonna be the vacation of a lifetime, my friend," Leo replied._

_While Jenny and Amanda walked around the docks chatting, Leo and Jed sat on the edge of the dock with their legs dangling over the edge._

_"So who’s this friend we’re waiting for?" Jed questioned._

_"I think you’re really gonna like him, buddy. He’s a great guy."_

_"What’s his name?"_

_"Ron Erlich."_

_"Mmm. Erlich. Never heard of him," Jed answered._

_"Not yet you haven’t, but someday he’s gonna be President, I’m tellin ya."_

_Jed laughed._

_"Can’t wait to meet him then." He paused. "I guess he’s bringing a girl too?"_

_"Yep, he’s bringing his girlfriend. She’s a great kid. I’m not sure just how well_ you _two will get along though," Leo added._

_"Why’s that?"_

_"Eh, I’m thinking you guys will clash a little. I just don’t think she’s your type, that’s all."_

_"Leo, I don’t have a type. I’m a priest."_

_"A priest in training," Leo corrected him._

_"Whatever. I have a priest’s mindset and that’s all that matters."_

_"Well, with an attitude like that you’re_ definitely _not gonna get any action on this trip."_

_Jed laughed._

_"Amanda’s my cousin and Jenny’s your girl. Who were you figuring on me getting ‘action’ with? Ron’s girl?"_

_"Hey, it was just a joke." Leo looked over toward the far end of the dock. "Look, there’s Ron."_

_Jed and Leo both stood and watched as a tall, well-built man came walking toward them with his arm around a tiny, fine-featured girl who looked no more than 5’2 in height. They immediately looked like the ultimate odd couple. In a fantasy world, he would have been the giant to her munchkin._

_Leo called out to Jenny and Amanda, who came running over as well._

_"Ron! How the hell are ya, man?" Leo exclaimed, hugging him._

_"Can’t complain. Yourself?"_

_"Just fine. Hiya, Munchy."_

_"Hey, Leo," she replied, sighing as if out of breath._

_Leo called her Munchy on account of her munchkin-like appearance whenever she stood alongside Ron._

_"Sorry we’re late," Ron said. "But some guy went into cardiac arrest on the train ride down here and Ms. Wannabe Doctor over here insisted on accompanying him to the hospital, even after the paramedics arrived."_

_"It was a learning opportunity, Ron! I’ve told you. I have to learn to to deal with crises at unexpected moments!" The girl disputed, frustrated._

_Jed turned to look at the girl by Ron’s side. He had seen her as she walked up to them, but it was like he was seeing her for the first time now._

_"But you’re not even in med school yet, honey," Ron said._

_"Well, I will be, and I want to gather all the freelance experience I can get and I don’t want to hear another word about this."_

_"Freelance experience. Ha. Do you hear this girl talk?" Ron laughed, cynically._

_The girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. Jed hadn’t expected such a big argumentive spirit to come out of such a small body. He was mesmerized._

_"Uh, you guys both remember Jenny," Leo said, in an attempt to change the subject tactfully._

_They both consented and greeted her._

_"And this here is Jed Bartlet," Leo announced._

_"Great to meet ya, Jed. I’ve heard a lot about you," Ron said, shaking Jed’s hand._

_"Wish I could say the same about you," Jed replied, laughing._

_"Oh, and this is Jed’s cousin Amanda," Leo added quickly._

_"Whatsamatter, Bartlet, couldn’t find anyone outside of the gene pool to bring along?" Ron joked._

_"Jed’s studying to be a priest, Ron, I told you that. Oh. I’m sorry. Jed, Amanda, this is Miss Abigail," Leo said, grinning at the girl who stood beside Ron. In the way that Jed liked Jenny, Leo adored Abbey. He found her charming, in an offbeat sort of way that was very endearing._

_"It’s nice to meet you," Amanda said._

_"Likewise," Abbey replied, politely, not looking at Amanda, but at her cousin, with a curious look on her face._

_"Jed? Jed." Leo jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow when he realized that Jed had been spacing out, staring blankly at Abbey for over a minute now._

_"Huh? Oh, sorry. Great to meet you, um..."_

_"Abbey," she said, quickly._

_"Abbey," he repeated, as if it were a prayer._

_She smiled brightly at him, as the rest of the crew shared confused glances throughout the awkward silence. Noticing there was something peculiar going on between them, Leo broke the silence._

_"Jed’s going to become a priest, Abbey," he reminded her, fervently._

_"Oh...well...well, I think that’s great," she said, with only a little enthusiasm._

_"You do?" Jed asked, with surprise._

_"I do."_

_"I do too. Well, sort of..."_

_Before Jed could continue, Leo cut him off._

_"Let’s all man ship, shall we?"_

_Leo could tell something was happening, but he pretended he couldn’t see. All he knew was that he had to keep his best friend on track, help him stay on the road to his dream- the priesthood._

_Chapter Two_

_All six passengers began walking down the dock towards the yaht, each couple walking one behind the other. When they got on the ship, Leo showed them all to their rooms. There were three bedrooms inside the yaht. One with a double bed, one with two twin beds, and one with bunkbeds._

_Leo and Jenny claimed the room with the double bed. Seeing as how the boat itself belonged to Leo’s family, they took precedence over the other guests._

_"I’m really glad we’re doing this," Jenny announced to Leo when they got into their room and had started unpacking their things._

_Leo was distracted by what he had just seen, but tried to focus back on his girlfriend._

_"Me too," he replied, grinning ecstatically at her. She was satisfied._

_"Hey," he added. "Did you notice anything...odd back there on the dock?"_

_"Mmm, no. I don’t think so. Why? Did you?"_

_"Don’t worry about it, sweetheart," Leo said, avoiding the answer to her question._

_"I really like Amanda, Leo. She’s very sweet. I just feel awful for poor Jed."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, he’s around two couples...couples in the romantic sense. He’s only got his cousin."_

_"That’s the life Jed has chosen to live, Jen. God only knows why," Leo answered. "No pun intended."_

_"And I’m excited Ron and Abbey are along. They’re such...troublemakers. They kind of give me a thrill."_

_Leo but smiled at her in response._

_"I think Abbey and Jed are going to get on well. Jed and Ron may not be quite so lucky though," Jenny continued._

_Leo laughed at the irony; he’d told Jed the exact opposite. He was certain he knew them best, so he was doubtful of Jenny’s words._

_"You think so?"_

_"Yes! I think Ron’s too competitive for Jed," Jenny explained._

_"You don’t think Abbey’s competitive? You’ve got to be kidding."_

_"Well...she is, but in a different sense. Abbey’s just outspoken..."_

_"Outspoken’s understating it..."_

_"...and very independent. Strong-willed and what have you. Ron’s just plain animalistic about competition. Doesn’t matter what he plays or what he gets out of it, as long as he wins."_

_"You should be a psychiatrist, Jenny, you’ve got them all worked out," Leo said._

_She grinned with complete satisfaction._

_"They seem nice," Amanda said to Jed while they unpacked their suitcases in the room with the bunkbeds._

_"Mmm hmm."_

_"He’s very handsome. Pity he’s already been spoken for. Ron, I mean."_

_"What’s wrong with Leo?" Jed asked, laughing._

_"Jed..."_

_"Ok." He smiled. "Thanks for coming with me, Mandy."_

_"You’re welcome. You know, she’s very pretty too," Amanda stated, anxiously awaiting his reaction. Like Leo, she had noticed it too._

_"Who, Jenny? Sure she is," Jed replied, absentmindedly._

_"No, Ron’s girlfriend. Abigail."_

_"Yeah? I haven’t really given her a good look yet, I guess."_

_"Please, Jed, you were staring at her the entire time we were standing on the dock," Amanda countered, with amusement._

_"Ha!"_

_"Oh, ha what, Jed? You were. Why do you think Leo was so anxious to move on from the conversation and get everyone on the boat? It was_ awkward _."_

_"You’re reading too much into this, Amanda. She’s a very pretty girl, that’s all."_

_"You just told me you hadn’t ‘given her a good look yet’ and thus couldn’t agree that was she a ‘very pretty girl. ’"_

_"Amanda."_

_"Jed."_

_"Remind me just how we’re blood-related," Jed said. "Because I’d really like to have that blood removed."_

_"Look, it’s no big deal. Just admit it. Admit you were attracted to her," Amanda demanded._

_"I was not attracted to her! I’m attracted to God and no one else."_

_Amanda burst out laughing uncontrollably._

_"Now you’re just lying to yourself, bucko. And I’m pretty sure you couldn’t be any cornier."_

_"Amanda, I’m not lying!"_

_"Then you’re in denial."_

_"Ya know, I thought you were nice," Jed complained._

_"I am. That’s why I’m saying this to you. Come on, Jed, stop and think a bit. Maybe priesthood just isn’t the right way to go for you."_

_"What, because I’m attracted to_ one _girl?"_

_"Ha! You_ are _attracted to her!"_

_"That was just mean, Amanda. Let’s play fair here."_

_Amanda’s laughter subsided and her smile was replaced by a look of concern._

_"Josiah Bartlet, I need you to hear me. I know you want to go into the God business because it’s tradition in our family. I know that in the Bartlet clan, you’re either married or you’re in the church. But I just can’t imagine you sitting behind a dark screen in a confessional absolving people of their sins. I see you out there in the real world, doing something about it."_

_Jed listened to her, seriously this time, considering her words carefully._

_"Just promise me you’ll think about it, Jed."_

_"I will, Mandy, but I’m telling you that..."_

_"That’s all I ask." She cut him off before he could say what she knew he wanted to._

_Across the way, in the room with the twin beds, Ron and Abbey were having a far-from-boring conversation of their own whilst unpacking their things._

_"I can’t wait till we get to the Vineyard. I haven’t been there in years," Ron said, opening his suitcase._

_His normally very verbal girlfriend said nothing, she only stood in front of her suitcase on her bed and re-folded all of her clothes._

_"Abbey."_

_"What?"_

_"You stopped listening to me. And you stopped talking. In short, you’re scaring me."_

_"Sorry. I guess the whole train ordeal has me a little on the spacey side."_

_Ron laughed._

_"Speaking of spacey, that Jed Bartlet is quite a character, eh?"_

_"Mmm. Quite."_

_"It’s always funny to me when people space out."_

_Abbey looked at him as if he was crazy._ Who says that kind of thing? _She wondered. He carried on._

_"Although I’m not so sure I like the fact that he spaced out while staring at you."_

_"Oh, come on, Ron. You said yourself he was just spacing out, absentmindedly. It wasn’t like he was hitting on me or anything. He’s a man of God, for God’s...ahem, goodness’ sake."_

_"He’s not a man of God yet, Abbey," Ron said, suspiciously._

_"Ron, seriously. You need to give this up. You know how I feel about jealous guys. It’s a..."_

_"Major turnoff, I know, I know. You’re right. I have nothing to worry about."_

_"That’s right," Abbey replied, firmly._

_"I don’t have to worry about anyone taking my girl from me," he said as a cunning smile crept over his face._

_"Not now, Ron," she said, trying to hold in her girlish giggles._

_"Why not now..." Said Ron, slowly meandering toward her._

_"Because we’re on a boat!" But she couldn’t help laughing._

_"There’s a first time for everything."_

_They fell back onto her bed as Abbey laughed uncontrollably. Ron joined her in her laughter._

_"Honey, if you don’t stop laughing, we’re not gonna get anywhere!" Ron exclaimed, causing them both to laugh even harder._

_At that moment, Jed opened the door, almost jumping back when he saw them. They stopped the laughter immediately and Ron slid off from on top of her._

_"What’s up, man?" Ron questioned, congenially._

_"Um...Leo told me to tell you  guys that we’re about to pull back the rope."_

_Abbey, who was in a very giggly mood at this point, laughed and said, "Ok, what does that mean? I have_ no _idea what that means!"_

_"Uh. Just means we’re about to leave shore," Jed answered, feeling more than incredibly awkward._

_"Oh." She threw her head back and laughed even more at her own stupidity._

_"Ok," Jed said, tentatively, backing out of the room._

_Once he was gone, Ron said, "I think we scared Pope Bartlet out of his wits, for the love of celibacy!"_

_Although something inside Abbey felt bad for their unwitting intruder, she continued her laughter in the best way she knew how. For Ron’s sake._

_Within a few minutes, everyone was on deck watching as the yaht sailed gracefully away from the dock._

_"It’s so exciting, isn’t it?" Jenny said._

_"It really is," Amanda answered, looking out on the water._

_"I feel we’re like we’re about to embark on something really exciting. Something special," Jenny continued._

_"Something we’ll never forget," Amanda agreed._

_"I hope so," Leo said, squeezing Jenny’s hand._

_"I’m inclined to agree with you guys," Abbey said, and Ron put his arm around her._

_Jed suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. All at once, he was struck with a thought. Was this it? The rest of his life? Would he have to spend his entire life plagued by this horrible feeling? They said God would be the only friend he’d ever need. But the fact of the matter was, God couldn’t keep you warm at night. It was then that Jed realized this._

_Chapter Three_

_An hour later, everyone was lounging on front deck in their bathing suits basking in the glow of the sun, which was extra warm for that time of year. Except for Jed, that is. He was sitting alone on the smaller deck in the rear of the yaht. He needed some time to think about his outrageous revelation. They had all been talking about Lyndon B. Johnson and his recent activities. It was a heated conversation, but they all found ways to laugh about it._

_"Hey!" Amanda exclaimed out of nowhere, sitting upright. "Where did Jed get to?"_

_"Uh, I think I saw him go to the back deck," Ron answered._

_"I think I’ll go check on him," Amanda said._

_"He’s not five, Amanda," Abbey said, taking a sip from her martini glass._

_"I’ll go," Leo volunteered. "I bet I know what’s keeping him."_

_"Bible study?" Ron questioned, sarcastically._

_"Ron," Abbey said, as if she were about to scold him, but then she just laughed._

_Leo got up and left his friends to go check on Jed._

_"Hey."_

_"Oh, hey, Leo."_

_"What are you doing back here? The party’s up there."_

_"I was just thinking," Jed answered, pensively._

_"About?"_

_"My future."_

_"That’s pretty deep thinking for a carefree vacation, Jed."_

_"It just occurred to me."_

_"What did?" Leo asked._

_"That I might not have thought everything through."_

_"Thought what through?"_

_"The priesthood," Jed answered._

_"Wait a second, whoa. You’re reconsidering all of this?"_

_"Well, not reconsidering it...just thinking about it."_

_"I thought you were completely adament," Leo argued._

_"I am. Was. Am. I don’t know. That’s why I’m over here thinking."_

_"What do you think about Abbey?"_

_"Whoa. Where did that come from?"_

_"Answer the question," Leo demanded._

_"She’s nice. Very nice," Jed answered._

_"That’s it?"_

_"I don’t really know her, Leo. In fact, I barely just met her. My gosh, why is everyone asking me about her? We exchanged a few words, right in front of all of you. She has a serious boyfriend, I’m joining the church. What is so fascinating to everyone?"_

_"If it’s not so fascinating, why are you getting so defensive?"_

_"Because this is stupid! We didn’t do anything and everyone’s getting on my case."_

_"Don’t pretend you didn’t feel something, Jed. The rest of us did and we were only bystanders."_

_"Ok, so I felt something! We’re obviously meant to be friends," Jed conceded._

_Leo just looked at him incredulously._

_"Jed, you’re kidding yourself. If you don’t think that..."_

_Suddenly, Abbey appeared. Like the rest of them, she was wearing her bathing suit and also a wrap. She had her sunglasses on, but pulled them up to rest on the top of her head and hold her dark hair back when she arrived. Jed was speechless at the sight of her. Not only did she take him (both of them actually) completely by surprise with her presence, her appearance wasn’t exactly of average quality either._

_"Hi," she said, smiling broadly._

_"Hey, Abbey," Leo said casually. Jed said nothing. He was reduced to staring, just as he had when they’d first been introduced. "Jed."_

_"What? Oh. Hi, Abbey," Jed greeted her._

_"I, um, just came to make sure everything was all right."_

_"Everything’s fine, Abbey, thanks," Leo answered._

_She turned to walk away, then turned back around and smiled sheepishly._

_"Truth is, they’re boring me to tears back there," she admitted._

_"Talking about what?" Leo asked._

_"The war. They’re war mongors, the lot of them. I can’t stand it."_

_Leo hopped up._

_"War talk! Can’t miss this." With that, Leo was gone. He was always a sucker for the military and found everything about war incredibly exchilarating._

_Abbey and Jed laughed, looked awkwardly at each other, and then Abbey sat down beside him._

_"I guess I’m just an extremely liberal pacifist, but I can’t even be around war discussions," she told him._

_Jed nodded._

_"What about you? Do you enjoy a good war as much as the next man?"_

_"Um, well, no, actually. I’m a pacifist too."_

_"Well, thank God. Crap. Goodness, thank goodness. I gotta stop doing that."_

_Jed laughed._

_"It’s ok, you don’t have to do that," he said, although he was flattered that she was so considerate of his situation._

_"I have to. I feel weird. But hey, nice to see there’s another male pacifist in America besides Bob Dylan."_

_"He’s a hard act to follow though," Jed answered._

_"That he is. And no one knows better than me."_

_He looked at her quizzically, probing her to clarify her previous statement._

_"You’re going to laugh," she warned him._

_"Try me."_

_"You’re going to hate me."_

_"Never."_

_"You’re going to want to jump ship."_

_"What, and let Bob Dylan run the Male Pacifist Society of America all by himself?"_

_"Well, ok, but you can’t tell anyone. No one," she ordered._

_"No one. Not even Ron?"_

_"No one," Abbey repeated._

_"Ok, ok," he conceded, laughing._

_Abbey took a deep breath and braced herself._

_"I used to be a Bob Dylan groupy."_

_His jaw dropped. There was nothing she could have said that could have shocked him more._

_"See? You hate me."_

_He shook his head, still unable to speak._

_"You want to jump ship."_

_He started to shake his head, then nodded. They both laughed._

_"I told you you’d laugh."_

_"You’re laughing too!"_

_"I’m allowed to laugh. It’s_ my _lurid past after all," she protested._

_"This is true. I can’t believe you were a groupy."_

_"It wasn’t for long. A few months maybe. Not even."_

_"And Ron doesn’t know?"_

_"No! And don’t you even think about telling him."_

_"Oook, I won’t. I just...wow, can’t believe it."_

_"Ron would have a coronary," Abbey said._

_"Heck, I almost had a coronary and I only just met you!"_

_"I was young and impressionable," Abbey said, wistfully._

_"You’re still young and impressionable."_

_"That’s what they say."_

_There was a short silence as they looked at each other, until Abbey spoke again._

_"Ya know, it’s really remarkable."_

_"What is?"_

_"That we’re able to talk and have a conversation so easily," she explained._

_Jed nodded in agreement._

_"It took Ron weeks before he could put together a coherent sentence around me."_

_Jed laughed._

_"You mean he can now? Because judging from what I saw..."_

_"Hey, come on. Ron’s a good guy, for all intents and purposes. And he loves me. That’s what he says at least."_

_"...and Brutus is an honorable man," Jed noted, referencing the irony of the play Julius Caesar. _

_"I know, I know, but really. He does. I think so."_

_"Well, I hope for your sake that he does."_

_"Yeah," Abbey said quietly, looking down. "Well, I better get back."_

_"Don’t go. Please."_

_She was surprised. Pleasantly surprised._

_"All right."_

_"I...I want to talk to you."_

_"You do?!"_

_"Of course I do," Jed answered, matter-of-factly._

_"Wow. No one’s ever said anything so awkward and corny to me before. Thank you." She grinned._

_"Well, I just..."_

_"You don’t have to explain. I was just kidding."_

_"How did you get so good with words?" He asked._

_"Practice. I talk a lot. In case you haven’t guessed that already."_

_"I like hearing you talk."_

_"Again with the corny."_

_"It’s just that you’re interesting when you’re going on..."_

_She held her hand up in front of him and he fell silent._

_"Maybe not so much for you with the talking."_

_They locked eyes for a moment, then Abbey leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. When she moved back into her original position, she smiled as if she’d just accomplished something major. He was stunned. And shocked. He wanted more, and he hated himself for feeling that way._

_"So," she said, cheerfully. "What’s your position on nuclear warfare?"_

_"Abbey, I can’t talk to you about nuclear warfare after..."_

_"Come on, Jed. Nuclear warfare. Let’s have a crossfire. Right now."_

_"You’re crazy, you know that?"_

_"Yes, I do. Now. How do you feel about..."_

_"Stop, stop, hold on. Why are you changing the subject?" He asked, fervently._

_"Because I don’t know why I did that," she answered, quickly, not looking at him. "Because I’m embarassed and that’s the way I handle humiliation. I move on, I pretend it didn’t happen, I change the subject. So can we please just..."_

_She was cut off again._

_"Why are you embarassed?"_

_"Because I kissed you."_

_"Hardly. You kisssed me on the cheek."_

_"It doesn’t matter. I have a boyfriend. And you’re Pope Bartlet."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, forget I said that. Damn you, Ron."_

_"Damn him for what?" Jed questioned, determined to get as much out of her as possible._

_"Damn him for being my boyfriend and damn him for calling you Pope Bartlet and making it stick in my mind!" She exclaimed. "And oh my God, I just said damn in front of a man of the bible three times. Four now."_

_"It’s ok, Abbey..."_

_"And I just took the Lord’s name in vain while trying to apologize for saying damn. Oh God. I did it again!!!"_

_"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down. It’s ok," Jed said, reassuringly._

_"What’s ok?"_

_"It’s ok that you took the Lord’s name in vain, it’s ok that you said damn, and it’s ok that you kissed me."_

_"It is?" She asked, timidly._

_"Yes. It is."_

_"Well, what do we do now?"_

_"I don’t know the answer to that one."_

_"Ok..."_

_"You’re the one who made the first move, you tell me," Jed said._

_"I don’t know! This is crazy."_

_"You’re crazy."_

_"You are!"_

_"We’re really getting somewhere now," he said._

_She laughed reluctantly, a whine in her voice._

_"Ok, let’s just forget this even happened," Abbey suggested._

_"You know that’s not gonna work."_

_"I think we’re making this a bigger deal than it is."_

_"Maybe we are. But that doesn’t change the fact that both we’re nervous wrecks right now," Jed pointed out._

_"Right. Well. Let’s just go back to to the front deck and continue on with our lives. It’s not like we did anything wrong. We’re just being dramatic."_

_"You’re right. Come on."_

_Chapter Four_

"You’re kidding me. You just kissed him out of nowhere?!" Sam exclaimed, looking at Abbey.

The senior staff had joined the Bartlets in the Residence, inadvertently of course. They came to talk to the President about an important matter, all of them together for moral support, and got sucked in by the First Lady and got hooked on the story she and Jed were telling them about how they first got together. Now, they were leaning in, listening intently to every word of the story. They all, especially CJ, loved hearing about the President’s past, particularly when it involved the First Lady. 

"Sam, would you just let the First Lady talk please?" Toby said, annoyed. He was thoroughly engrossed in the story, and no one expected him of all people to get so into it. 

"I kissed him on the _cheek_ , Sam," Abbey replied. 

"Still! Out of nowhere!" Sam laughed at the thought. "You kissed a priest, Mrs. Bartlet."

"Hey, hey, hey, I was not a priest yet," Jed corrected. 

"I guess I did kiss a priest. Well, that just changes things entirely."

"Please go on, ma’am," C. J. begged. 

"Yes, go on!" Donna implored. 

"You’re such girls," Josh said. They shot him back an evil look and he immediately backed down. 

"If you guys would all shut up, they could continue," Leo said. 

"Leo, you only like this story cuz you’re in it," Josh countered.

"Maybe. But it’s still a good story."

"Ya know, one thing I wasn’t aware of was that you knew the First Lady before the President did, Leo," CJ pointed out. 

"We try to forget that bit, CJ," the President said. 

"And Leo didn’t think they would get along," Donna said, sighing. "It’s so romantic."

Josh rolled his eyes. 

"And so the story goes..."

~~~

_Three hours later, Abbey was resting in her room. She was exhausted and couldn’t put her finger on why. But she had a hunch it had something to do with the goings-on in her mind of late. Though she wanted to, she couldn’t fall asleep and she  couldn’t make her mind wander. It was focused on only one thing._

_Then there was a knock on there door, a loud knock which startled her._

_"Hey, Abbey?"_

_It was Leo._

_"Come in," she called._

_He opened the door._

_"How ya doin?"_

_"Oh, I’m fine. Just tired."_

_"You look distraught," Leo insisted._

_"Nope. Just tired, Leo."_

_"Ok. Well, I just wanted to tell you that we’ll be at the Vineyard in an hour. We were gonna go out to dinner someone near the docks, so wear something nice."_

_"Will do. Thanks."_

_He nodded and left the room. He was replaced, however, by Jenny and Amanda came running in the room, squealiing as they closed the door behind them._

_"Whoa. What’s going on?" Abbey asked._

_Amanda and Jenny jumped onto the other bed, excitedly._

_"What happened?"_

_"With what?"_

_"With_ Jed! _" Jenny exclaimed._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You and Jed. You were gone for at least half an hour," Amanda stated._

_"We were just talking, what do you think?"_

_"We know you just talked, Abbey, but what did you talk about?" Jenny questioned._

_"Um, politics. Nuclear warfare, in fact," she answered._

_"You didn’t!"_

_"Yes, we did."_

_"Oh, Abbey," Jenny sighed._

_"What?!"_

_"You don’t see it, do you?"_

_"See what?"_

_"Jed. He’s totally gaga for you."_

_"He’s gaga for God, girls, now go away."_

_"Why?" Amanda inquired._

_"Because I have to get dressed for dinner. And so do you."_

_"What’s so important about dinner?" Jenny wondered._

_"You’ll see."_

__

_When Ron came into his room, he saw Abbey sitting on her bed putting on a pair of stiletto heels. She was wearing a slinky, backless black cocktail dress and her hair was put up with a few lone strands loose._

_"Jesus God."_

_She turned around._

_"Oh, hi! Where’ve you been?" She asked._

_"I have no idea but apparently I was missing a_ whole _lot," he answered._

_"Uh uh. Stay back. I want to look perfect and stay that way. I won’t have you messing me up," Abbey protested._

_"You’re so beautiful."_

_"Ron."_

_"You are. You put Jenny and Amanda to shame."_

_"Ron, please. It’s not a competition."_

_"It should be," he said._

_She wasn’t sure why, but something about him began to repulse her. She used to love it when he told her she was beautiful and now it was making her physically sick._

_"Why won’t you let me touch you?" Ron asked, quietly._

_Abbey was taken aback by the question._

_"What? No. I just want to look perfect for tonight."_

_"Why? Got a hot date?"_

_"Shut up, Ron. Could you be any cruder?" Abbey said, looking at him with disgust._

_"Is it so horrible to tell my  girlfriend that she’s beautiful?"_

_"No." She felt bad. "I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s the matter with me."_

_He sighed._

_"It’s all right, honey. Let’s just get out there, ok? Leo says we’re docking soon."_

_She smiled._

_"Ok."_

_They all waited on the deck of the yaht as it pulled into the harbor at Martha’s Vineyard. The sun was setting and the view was incredible. They stared at the sight before them with awe._

_"We’re acting like we’ve never been the Martha’s Vineyard before," Ron commented, laughing._

_"That’s true. I mean, who here hasn’t spent at least one summer here in their lifetime?" Amanda asked._

_Nobody responded._

_"I guess we all have then."_

_"I’ve actually only been here once or twice," Jenny stated._

_"My cousins live here, so I’ve spent a fair share of time in these parts," Ron added._

_"My parents make me come here with them every year for Labor Day weekend. They have a huge annual cook-out," Leo said._

_"I used to spend every summer here with my sisters and my grandmother," Abbey said._

_Jed seemed startled when he looked at her._

_"So did I!"_

_"Oh, that’s right, Jed. I forgot your parents made you go stay with Uncle George every year. Lucky I got out of that one," Said Amanda._

_But Jed wasn’t paying attention...again. He had lost control of his eyes to Abbey. . . again. However, this time his mind was full of flashbacks and he struggled come back to earth._

_"Jed, you’re doing it again," Leo whispered to him, noting Ron’s angered expression._

_Abbey looked at him curiously, and he snapped out of it._

_"Are you ok?" She asked, with concern._

_"Uh." He blinked, still not completely together. "Yeah. Fine. Thank you."_

_Ron glanced at Abbey, with an angry expression on his face still. She shot him back an even angrier glance, signaling for him to back down._

_As the boat pulled up next to the dock, its passengers all stood silently, as if a wall divided all of them. And then there were two. Only two, who felt more connected to each other than anyone, with no indications as to why, and no hopes for the future as far as they could see._

_Chapter Five_

_They walked around the coast of the island for about an hour, just shopping and taking pictures, basking in the glow of their time together. They felt like highschoolers on spring break who had taken a road trip to Miami. Except this was much more sophisticated. They were in college now and had taken a yaht to Martha’s Vineyard._

_Jenny, Amanda, and Abbey couldn’t keep their hands off their respective cameras. It seemed to the guys that a camera was always flashing at some point. They stood on the boardwalk, with bright lights and a lighthouse behind them, and went picture crazy. Jed found himself again mesmorized as he watched Abbey model mockingly for the Jenny and Amanda’s cameras. As he watched, his thoughts kept quickly flashing back to about five years earlier, on that very beach._

_Afterwards, they headed to a small bistro nearby which overlooked the ocean. It was dark by then and the moonlight lit up the patio of the restaurant where they all sat._

_"This is so amazing. Would you just look at that view?" Jenny marveled, taking numerous snapshots with her camera._

_"Come on, Jenny, put the camera away now. This is a restaurant," Leo requested._

_She sighed and did as she was told._

_"Oh, God. This is bringing me so far back! All those summers with my grandmother when I was a kid. The carefree days of summer vacation," Abbey said, her eyes glazing over at the memory._

_Jed had to kick himself to keep from responding._

_"Had some crazy times, eh?" Leo surmised, raising an eyebrow._

_"I was a_ kid _, Leo!" She exclaimed, laughing._

_"Oh yeah, and when did you stop visiting here in the summer?"_

_Abbey looked down with a sort of amused embarassment and answered, "When I was 18."_

_"That was, like, a year ago! You weren’t a kid_ then _."_

_"So what kind of stuff did you do here all summer, Abbey?" Amanda questioned with interest._

_"Just what you’d expect. Spent the entire time here at the beach with my friends. Ugh, I got so sunburnt every year. But I never cared."_

_"What about you, Jed? What did you do when you were here?" Jenny asked him, noticing he hadn’t joined the conversation yet._

_"Oh...um...well, basically the same," he answered, stuttering. "Nothing exciting."_

_"I remember one year, when my parents had their annual cook-out here, Ron and I..." Leo began._

_Ron held his hand up and signaled for the waitress, jokingly._

_"I’m gonna need a beer for this one!" He commented, laughing._

_Two hours, four bottles of champagne, five beers, and two vodkas later..._

_"We really need to do this more often!" A drunken Leo exclaimed, pouring himself more champagne._

_"Here, here!"_

_Jenny, Amanda, and Ron, all equally as drunk as their friend, raised their glasses in hearty agreement. Leo refilled their glasses. Abbey and Jed, neither of whom had consumed more than one glass of champagne throughout the entire evening, sat quietly across from each other, both feeling slightly uneasy about the conditions of their friends._

_"I got it!" Ron cried, out of nowhere. "Let’s go to Junky’s!"_

_"What’s Junky’s?" Jenny asked._

_"It’s bar down the street," Leo clarified. "We gotta play some pool!"_

_"Yeah, man!" Ron agreed. "Show the ladies how it’s done!"_

_Jenny and Amanda, clearly very tipsy with no attempts to hide it, were all in favor of the excursion._

_"Jed? Abbey?" Leo said, extending the invitation their way._

_Abbey cleared her throat uneasily before she answered._

_"Uh, no. I think I’m gonna pass on this one."_

_"Awe, come on, honey. We could win a lot of dough outta this. I’m a master at pool," Ron said, trying to persuade her._

_"No, I’m...just no." She didn’t bother to explain. The state they all were in, Abbey knew, would prevent them from comprehending reasoning or rationalization of any kind._

_"Well, we can’t leave you here by yourself, Abbey!" Jenny said, in a high-pitched voice._

_"That’s right. She’s right. I’m not leaving you here alone. I may be drunk, but I’m not gonna risk anything happening to you," Ron agreed._

_"No, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. I’ll just walk the beach for a little while then head back to the boat. No harm done," Abbey insisted, fervently. In fact, she wouldn’t have minded some time without Ron just then._

_"No, I’m not gonna leave you by yourself. Point blank."_

_"I’ll stay!" Jed volunteered, trying to mask his enthusiasm._

_"There we go!" Leo said. "Jed’ll stay with Abbey. All is well."_

_"I don’t know...Abbey?" Ron looked to her for approval._

_"Oh, it’s fine with me," she replied. Then she smiled kindly at Jed. "That’s really generous of you, Jed."_

_"Well...bars aren’t really my thing to be honest."_

_"Then it’s settled!" Said Leo. "Let’s go."_

_Leo, Jenny, Ron, and Amanda all stood from their chairs, all of them swaying and almost tipping over. Not only were the incredibly drunk, but none of them had stood on their own two feet in hours. They said their goodbyes to Abbey and Jed and rushed off to Junky’s fast as their alcohol-weakened bodies would take them._

_Jed and Abbey still at the table, looking at each other, unsure of what to do next._

_"You know, I would really like to go off on an tangent talking about how pathetic they are but...we didn’t exactly do anything to deter them. So I guess we’re about as much to blame," Abbey said._

_"True."_

_"Thanks for staying with me. I know Ron would have literally dragged me along if you hadn’t volunteered. He’s so paranoid like that."_

_"And he’s not paranoid leaving you alone with another guy?" Jed asked._

_Abbey laughed._

_"You’re studying theology, Jed! Why should he be worried?" She wanted to tell him that, in truth, Ron really_ was _suspicious of Jed’s intentions, despite his potential future. He was just too drunk now to realize what was happening._

_Jed nodded, emotionless. She was right. Why_ should _he be worried? He looked around to noticed a few couples out of the dance floor and was struck by an idea._

_"Hey, do you wanna dance?" He inquired._

_She looked surprised, and then smiled._

_"Why not?"_

_They both stood and walked out onto the floor. She took his hand and he put his free hand on her waist and they began to sway, looking like any other couple out there. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. It didn’t seem as if there were any words that were apt enough for the situation._

_"Wow," she said, smiling. "You haven’t stepped on my feet once. You may be the only guy I’ve ever danced with who has accomplished such a feat."_

_"Well, I’m concentrating."_

_She grinned. He really was, she noticed with amusement._

_After another moment of silence, he spoke._

_"Ya know, Abbey, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something all night."_

_"Oh no. Not about what happened back on the boat...?"_

_"No, no. Not that," he answered._

_"What then?" She asked with curiousity._

_"Well, it’s about you spending your summers here. And me...also spending my summers here."_

_Abbey laughed at the awkwardness of his sentence. Somehow she remembered Leo telling her that Jed was quite the wordsmith...but it turned out he was only verbally talented in front of large groups of people, not in one on one situations._

_"Yes?"_

_"Um...did you used to go to the far end of the beach, the rocky end, by yourself and just read?" He felt beyond ridiculous asking her that, but he was just so sure._

_She was taken aback._

_"Well...yeah. How did you know that?"_

_"I knew it," he whispered to himself. "I can’t believe it."_

_"What? You can’t believe what?!"_

_"You’re Sweet Knees," he told her, disbelief plain in his voice._

_"I’m what?"_

_"Sweet Knees. Ok, this is going to be hard to explain. And embarassing."_

_"Well, for goodness’ sake, tell me. I’m shaken."_

_"Ok. Well, every summer starting when I was twelve, I starting seeing this girl when I came to the Vineyard. She seemed to always be where I was. After awhile, I just started noticing her everywhere and noticing everything about her. It was like...like she wasn’t even real. I went through a point where I truly didn’t think she existed, that she was only a figment of my imagination, my own conjured up image of the perfect girl. And I used to watch her every summer until I was eighteen and went to college."_

_Abbey eyes were widened and watery._

_"And?" She asked, quietly, as they continued dancing._

_"And...that girl, whom I eventually dubbed Sweet Knees ...is you."_

_She was stunned and, simply, speechless. She’d had admirerers before, but none quite like this._

_"Why...why Sweet Knees?" Abbey asked quietly, stammering profusely._

_"Well, it’s hard to explain, but she..._ you _...had these fantastic-looking knees. I never knew why I noticed them or why they were fantastic but...they stood out."_

_Abbey glanced down at her knees and blushed, suddenly wishing she’d worn a longer dress so she wouldn’t have to look at them._

_"I...wow." Was all she could manage to say._

_"I’m sorry, I know I sound like some crazy, obsessed stalker, but I’m really..."_

_"No, you don’t. Not at all."_

_"Then what’s the matter?" Jed asked, concerned._

_"It’s just...just that. . . well, that’s just the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard anybody say."_

_Chapter Six_

"Awwwwwww!" Donna squealed, girlishly.

"Oh my God, look at CJ!" Sam exclaimed, pointing to CJ who had tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"What’s the matter, CJ?" Abbey asked with concern. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen CJ cry. None of them could. 

"Nothing it’s just...that’s so beautiful."

"Oh, honey, don’t worry. Things get more complicated and less romantic as the story goes on," Abbey told her.

"What! The entire thing was romantic, Abigail! What are you saying, Sweet Knees, that I was too much of a bad boy for you?" Jed raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Oh yeah, Pope Bartlet. You were a real rebel. Rebel with a bible in hand."

"At least he wasn’t a groupy, Mrs. Bartlet," Sam added, facetiously. 

"Oh, he only benefited from me being a groupy, Sam. I taught him everything I learned when..." Abbey responded. 

"Ah! Stop!" Sam put his hands over his ears.

"Whatever you do, Mrs. Bartlet, do not finish that sentence," Toby said. 

The staff prefered to think of the couple the old-fashioned way...separate beds and all. Leo laughed at their naïve ways. He had lived with the First Couple, so to speak, for nearly forty years. They had no idea...

"So you _did_ know the First Lady before Leo!" Josh said to the President, quickly trying to change the subject. 

"Hey, we were just trying to keep ya on your toes," Jed said. 

"I would have never imagined..." Toby began, thoughfully.

"What? That I stalked the First Lady then finally gave up and decided to become a priest?" Jed laughed.

"Well, that fate had to do with your courtship," Toby finished. "Never would have guessed."

"Oh, Toby, fate had _so much_ to do it with," Abbey said. 

~

_He laughed quietly, out of sheer relief. He had no idea how she was going to react when he told her all obout his flashbacks, etc. . They continued dancing silently for another moment. When the song ended, Abbey’s wild spirit repossessed her. She picked up her purse from the table, grabbed Jed’s hand, and led him away from the restaurant._

_"Where are we going?" He asked._

_"If this were five years ago, summer, where would I be going at 11:35pm, aka right now?" She asked, with conviction._

_Suddenly it clicked._

_"The end of the beach," he replied._

_She grinned._

_"Bingo."_

_She dragged him across the busy streets and onto the beach._

_"Wow. I’ve waited about six years to be able to walk down this beach with you. God truly works in mysterious ways," Jed said._

_Abbey cringed at the mention of God. It reminded her about his chosen career (and really his life) path. The thought of which caused her physical pain. It was the only thing keeping him away from her. Unless you counted Ron, which she didn’t._

_"Well, you were nice enough to babysit for me, so this is the least I can do."_

_"Hey, babysitting you has been fun so far. No complaints here."_

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure," he replied._

_"Why the priesthood?"_

_Oh yeah. The priesthood. Being with her had almost made him forget._

_"It’s tradition in my family. You’re either in the church or you’re married."_

_"So why the church and not marriage?" Abbey asked, as they walked slowly down the beach._

_"Well, by the time I had to choose a major, I hadn’t found anyone I wanted to marry and never thought I’d find someone that I loved enough to actually spend my entire life with, day after day. That’s no small thing with me. I took that as a sign and so I went with theology over economics."_

_"Hmm. What happens if some day, maybe twenty years from now, when you’re already a priest...what happens if you find someone then?" She inquired._

_"I...I don’t know. The thought had never occurred to me."_

_She nodded, and they continued walking._

_"Abbey."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What about you? You’re studying to be a doctor?"_

_"Oh. Yeah, I’m pre-med at Amherst," Abbey replied._

_"Great school."_

_"Yeah, it is. I love it."_

_"I’m impressed that you’re pre-med," he said._

_"Why? Because I’m a woman?"_

_"Well...partly, yes. But I gotta say, I admire anyone who wants to be a doctor."_

_"Why’s that?"_

_"Because I could never do it. It takes a very strong person to be a doctor, I imagine. With a strong stomach to boot."_

_"I suppose you’re right."_

_"So why do you want to be a doctor?" Jed asked._

_"An insatiable, overwhelming need to help people."_

_"Wow. I really do admire that."_

_"Plus, I’m a total control freak, and the thought of controling whether a person lives or dies gives me a thrill unlike any other," she explained._

_They stopped walking. He looked at her seriously and said something that even shocked him._

_"You are so completely unique from all the world, Abigail."_

_She laughed, uneasily._

_"You should see me when I’m at my worst."_

_"I wouldn’t mind it," he answered, truthfully. She was taken aback by his answer, and the surprising honesty the emanated from it_

_"It’s hard to believe we’ve only just met this morning," Abbey commented, still feeling uneasy about where the conversation was going._

_"Yeah. Feels like we’ve been on this trip for ages already and it hasn’t even been a whole day."_

_"I feel like we’re halfway across the world, but we’re really only miles from home."_

_"That’s the beauty of Martha’s Vineyard. It makes you feel like you’re vacationing across the ocean, but you’ve hardly even left home," Jed agreed._

_The wind was starting up pick up, but the air was still so warm, even without the sun. It was after midnight now, but neither of them were in the least bit tired._

_"Do you mind if we sit down?" She asked._

_"Nope. Not at all."_

_She positioned herself down on the sand and he sat next to her. They were just close enough to the water that they could breathe in the fresh, sea air but far enough away that they tide wouldn’t reach them._

_"I miss coming here every summer," Abbey said._

_"Didn’t you say you came here last summer?"_

_"Yes, but..."_

_"Then you technically haven’t had a summer away from here yet," Jed pointed out, laughing at her._

_"Well, it feels like I have."_

_He turned and smiled at her; she smiled back. Their gazes lingered for a moment, then they both quickly turned back to looked at the ocean awkwardly._

_"So why aren’t you going to come this summer?" Jed asked._

_"Why aren’t you?"_

_"I’m too old, I guess."_

_"Ditto then."_

_"That’s not why," he said._

_"How do you know?"_

_"I’m very perceptive."_

_"Well, you’re right. My grandmother died in November. She’s the one I used to..."_

_"I know. I’m so sorry about that, Abbey," Jed offered._

_"Thanks."_

_"She was a real nice lady."_

_"You knew her?" Abbey asked, shocked._

_"Sure. Well, only from afar. She was with you a lot when you were here, so I saw both of you much of the time."_

_She laughed._

_"Maybe you are a stalker."_

_"No, I just..."_

_"I’m kidding. I don’t think you’re a stalker, Jed."_

_"Ok."_

_"It’s weird for me, thinking that you used to...know me, but I had no idea. I’m trying to remember some of the embarassing things you must have seen me do," Abbey admitted._

_"Well, there was that time you dropped your book in the ocean..."_

_"Ahh! No!"_

_"...and then you dove in after it and fished around for about five minutes."_

_"I was hoping you hadn’t been around for that."_

_"Must have been a good book," he said._

_" Peyton Place."_

_"There ya go. That’s worth searching the Atlantic for."_

_"I can’t believe you saw that." She was turning red, something that rarely happen to a girl with such confidence._

_"Oh, yeah. That was masterpiece theater right there," Jed said, grinning as she blushed._

_She sighed._

_"Now I’m just plain embarassed."_

_"Don’t be. You kept me in a good mood for days after that."_

_"So you enjoy reveling in the adversity of others?" Abbey asked, raising an eyebrow at him._

_"Sure do." He winked at her._

_"What a great man of the cloth you’ll make," she commented, sarcastically._

_"Don’t have to tell me twice."_

_Abbey could tell that Jed was starting to become more comfortable in her presence. At first, he had been very nervous, shy, and terse. Now he was relaxed and not afraid to be honest with her. And it made her enjoy his company even more, despite herself._

_"How long do you think they’ll be at Junky’s?" Abbey questioned._

_"If I know Leo, a long time. And Jenny may look innocent, but I’ve known her to be quite the barfly at times. They’ll be gone for hours. Till the wee hours of the morning, I’m willing to bet."_

_"Oh." She looked down._

_"Why?"_

_"Just wondering."_

_"Abbey. Do you consider me a friend by now?" Jed asked her._

_"Well, yeah, I guess?"_

_"Then tell me what you’re really thinking."_

_"What makes you assume I’ve got ulterior motives, Bartlet?"_

_"Because you’ve got that look of clandestinity in your eyes. The same look you had back on the yaht before you told me about your lurid past."_

_"Oh..."_

_"You’re very easy to read, ya know."_

_She burst out laughing._

_"You’re kidding right?"_

_"No, ma’am."_

_"Everyone says I’m impossible to read. That I mask my true feelings better than anyone."_

_"Well, either they’re all wrong or it’s just me," Jed replied. "I personally think it’s just me," he added, confidently._

_"You’d like to think that, wouldn’t you?"_

_"I would. Now. Tell me what you’re really thinking."_

_"Well..." she hesitated. "I was thinking we could go visit my grandmother’s old house. It’s empty now and I haven’t seen it since she died and...I guess I’m just feeling nostalgic."_

_Jed hopped up and held out his hand to her._

_"Let’s go."_

_"Really?"_

_"You  bet."_

_She took hold of his hand and he pulled her up from the ground. They stood close together, face to face, for a moment. Then she giggled and started to walk toward her grandmother’s house._

_Chapter Seven_

_Jed and Abbey practically ran through downtown Martha’s Vineyard on their way to her grandmother’s house. She didn’t know why exactly, but she was excited. There was something about an empty house that sparked such a feeling of mystery and potential. At first, she thought it would make her sad to be in her grandmother’s house after her passing, but she didn’t feel that anymore. Maybe it was the company she was in, but Abbey was feeling better than she had in a long time._

_When the house came into their view, they slowed their pace and meandered over._

_"Wow," she whispered, to herself._

_"Does it look different?" Jed asked._

_"No. It looks exactly the same. But then, it hasn’t been that long."_

_"Well, come on then. Let’s go in," he said, continuing toward the house._

_"I feel like we’re on some sort of adventure!" She said, excitedly._

_"We are." He smiled. "Let’s just hope it doesn’t lead to trouble."_

_"Oh, live a little, Altar Boy."_

_She ran ahead of him, up the stairs of the porch, to the front door of the house._

_"Well? Are you  gonna go in?" Jed questioned when he caught up with her._

_She shot him back a defensive look._

_"Of course I’m gonna go in. What do you think I am? Chicken?"_

_"Are you?"_

_"No!"_

_"Ok then. Go in," he said._

_Abbey tentatively put her hand on the doorknob, but before she could turn it, the door opened suddenly. She jumped back, startled. She and Jed stood waiting for the door to fully open, for the person behind it to be revealed to them._

_Abbey didn’t know who she expected to be behind the door, but she certainly wasn’t bargaining for who was there. She was a small, old lady, maybe eighty years old. The lady looked up at Jed and Abbey with confusion and alarm plain in her eyes before she smiled warmly._

_"Hello," she said._

_"We’re so sorry to bother you at this late..." Abbey began._

_"Oh, don’t apologize. I’m practically nocturnal." The lady winked at them. "What can I do for you kids?"_

_"Well, uh, this used to be my grandmother’s house," Abbey explained, nervously._

_The woman looked surprised._

_"You’re Eliza Bennett’s granddaughter?!"_

_"Yes, ma’am. I am."_

_"Well, for goodness’ sake, come inside!" She beckoned._

_Abbey looked at Jed, shrugged, and followed the woman inside._

_"It’s real nice of you to invite us in, ma’am," Jed said, politely._

_Abbey grinned at him. She loved that he was so cordial and well-mannered. Her mother would certainly be proud._

_"Nonsense. Sit down, sit down."_

_Abbey and Jed sat on the couch and the woman sat in an armchair across from them, a thoughtful expression on her face._

_"So. You’re Eliza Bennett’s granddaughter. I’m Laurel Patton. It’s a great pleasure to meet you, really."_

_"Well, thanks. Likewise," Abbey smiled, self-deprecatingly. "I’m guessing you knew my grandmother?"_

_"Oh yes. Eliza was an old friend of mine. When I heard about her passing and about this old house being abandoned...I had to come. I couldn’t stand the thought of  this place being sold to a stranger. She treasured this place."_

_Abbey nodded, thoughtfully._

_"I used to spend every summer here with her."_

_"Ah, yes. Now which one are you? Julia Marie, Abigail Anne, or Michelle Lynn?"_

_Jed snickered quietly._

_"Did your grandmother have a thing for middle names?" He asked Abbey in a whisper._

_"Shh." She waved him off. "Abigail Anne. Abigail Anne Bennett."_

_"I could have guessed."_

_"Why?"_

_"Eliza spoke of you often. More often than your sisters, I should say. ‘Abigail, the pretty one. Abigail, the smart one. Abigail, the feisty one. Abigail, the special one. ’"_

_Abbey looked down with embarassment._

_"My grandmother liked to exaggerate, Mrs. Patton."_

_"Oh, I don’t know about that. Seems to be pretty accurate from what I can see," Laurel said, smiling. "What do you think, young man?"_

_"Oh, I quite agree," Jed answered, with a slight smirk on his face._

_"And what is your name?"_

_"Middle name and all?" Jed asked, only half-joking._

_"Why not," Laurel replied, shrugging. Part of her was pleased that the young man was so perceptive._

_"I’m Josiah Edward Bartlet, ma’am. Jed."_

_"Jed," Laurel repeated, as if she were considering its validity._

_"Yes, ma’am."_

_"Well. Let me get us some tea." Laurel didn’t wait for their reactions, she just stood and went into the kitchen._

_Once she was out of earshot, Jed said, "I take it you have no idea who this woman is."_

_"None whatsoever. But she’s nice."_

_"Yeah, she’s a real peach. But I find it a little disturbing that she remembered your middles names’. And your first names, to be honest."_

_"Give her a chance. What did I tell you?"_

_"I know, I know, live a little," Jed replied._

_"Right. It’s an adventure, remember?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"I do feel kind of uncomfortable though."_

_"Hey," Jed said._

_"What?"_

_"Live a little."_

_"Oh, that was cheap, Altar Boy."_

_Just then, Laurel returned to the room carrying a tray with three cups of tea on it. She handed them each one, then sat back down in her chair._

_"So. How long have you two been together?" Laurel asked, innocently. There was a part of her that knew Abbey and Jed weren’t together, but she figured it would raise controversy- of the best kind- if she inquired anyway._

_Abbey and Jed looked at each other awkwardly._

_"Oh, um, we’re not dating," Abbey answered, timidly._

_"You’re not? Really?!"_

_"Really," Jed replied, sheepishly._

_"You sound like a couple," Laurel commented, averting her eyes. "Don’t think I couldn’t hear you from the kitchen. You have that. . . banter going for you. Like Tracy and Hepburn."_

_Abbey giggled, uneasily._

_"We only just met today, Mrs. Patton."_

_"I find that very hard to believe, Miss Bennett."_

_"It’s true. We met this morning," Jed clarified._

_"Must have been an auspicious meeting. You two seem to have hit it off quite famously."_

_"Well..."_

_"And you do realize that with your coloring and heights...you’re essentially a perfect match?"_

_They didn’t respond. What could they say? They had been talked into a corner with no means of escape. It was almost as if Laurel Patton was willing them to be together. Yet it seemed so impossible..._

__

_An hour later, Jed and Abbey decided they had better leave. It was nearing 2am and they said they wouldn’t dream of keeping Mrs. Patton awake any longer. The three of them headed toward the door._

_"Jed. I’d just like to have a quick word with you before you go. You’ll excuse us, Abigail?"_

_Abbey nodded, albeit doubtfully. Mrs. Patton took Jed aside to the next room as Abbey sat outside on the porch._

_"A priest, you say?" Mrs. Patton raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Uh...well, yes, ma’am." He wasn’t sure where Laurel was going with this but he was sure he wasn’t going to like it._

_"Never."_

_"What?"_

_"You’ll never be a priest, honey," Mrs. Patton said, simply._

_Jed was taken aback._

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Because I’ve seen the way you look at her. Looks like that don’t make it in the church, kid."_

_"Look at who? Abbey?" Jed asked._

_"Yes, Abbey. Who else?"_

_"I don’t know, Mrs. Patton, but I assure you..."_

_"Don’t assure me. I’m not the one who needs to be reassured. You  can keep telling yourself you want to go and be a man of God...but it’s not going to happen."_

_"You’ve known me for an hour and a half!"_

_Jed really didn’t know how to handle this situation. He didn’t want to be rude and argue with Mrs. Patton, but she was just being so damn smug about it!_

_"And in that hour and a half, you haven’t been able to take your eyes off her once," Laurel answered, confidently._

_Damnit. She’d noticed that too? He was hoping it was all in his head._

_"We...we’re friends. I was listening to her. It’s only polite to look at a person when they speak."_

_"You weren’t looking at me whenever I was speaking, Jed. You were looking at her."_

_"I’m sorry, I..."_

_"Don’t apologize. I didn’t mind. There’s nothing I enjoy watching than young love."_

_"Young love? Mrs. Patton, you’re getting the wrong..."_

_"No, I’m not."_

_Now Jed was just frustrated. This woman was relentless. Why did she want him and Abbey to be together so badly anyway?_

_"Can I ask you how you can be so sure about all of this?" Jed questioned, pointedly._

_"Because I was married to a former theology major myself. For fifty-seven years."_

_"You...you were?"_

_"I was indeed. He died last year. Cancer. But I think that makes me an authority on this, son. Don’t you?" She asked, returning the warmth and kindness, rather than the determined pushiness, to her voice._

_"I..."_

_"Jed, I know the looks. I know the body language. I know the conversation. I’ve been there. I’ve seen it. Fifty-nine years ago, I was Abigail Bennett. And my husband...was you. And in fifty-some years, you’ll be us."_

_"But...but...how can you be so sure it’s going to be the same for us?"_

_"If I were to ask you right now what your feelings for her are, what would you say?"_

_"Platonic."_

_"Jed. This is me you’re talking to. I’m not one of your friends, I’m not your mother, I’m not your priest, and I’m not Abbey’s little gentleman friend. You’ve got nothing to prove. Now. If I were to ask you right now what your feelings for her are, what would you say?" Laurel repeated, more fervently this time._

_"I..."_

_"Say it."_

_"I want to give up everything for her." He was shocked. Nothing could have prepared him to hear that come out of his own mouth._

_Laurel smiled._

_"Go on."_

_"I would rather serve her than serve God."_

_No. Had he really just said that? No!_

_Laurel was grinning now._

_"Describe her to me."_

_"Wonderful, smart, independent, kind, genuine, stunningly beautiful, caring..."_

_"Stop," Laurel said._

_"What."_

_"Do you know what you have to do now?"_

_"No," Jed answered, truthfully._

_"Good."_

_"What?! Why?"_

_"Because it will be a thousand times more meaningful, not to mention effective, if it comes to you out of the blue, an epiphany," she explained._

_"But I can’t just..."_

_"You_ CAN _just."_

_"But I don’t know how she feels about me."_

_"I do."_

_"How can you tell?" Jed asked._

_"Because she knew you couldn’t keep your eyes off her and she loved it."_

_"How can you tell_ THAT _?"_

_"She was grinning at most inopportune times. Grinning because just the thought that you were staring at her give her chills," Laurel stated, smiling that the remembrance._

_"But how do you_ know _that?"_

_"How do_ YOU _not?"_

_Jed nodded, as if he finally understood. Then he looked back at the little old lady standing expectantly in front of him._

_"Thank you, Mrs. Patton." And he meant it. Truly._

_She looked incredibly satisfied._

_"You’re very welcome. Now go on."_

_"Ok," he turned away, then stopped._

_"But I’ve only known her a day."_

_She shook her head._

_"Two days. It’s two in the morning on Saturday. You met her on Friday."_

_"And that makes a difference?"_

_"Everything makes a difference when you’re in love."_

_Chapter Eight_

"So. A strange old lady is responsible for the thirty-five year marriage of the President and First Lady. If only Danny Concannon were here," Sam said, almost in disbelief. 

"What a story he could write about this," Toby agreed. 

"Let’s leave Danny Concannon out of this, shall we?" CJ asked.

"Mrs. Bartlet, this is a beautiful story," Donna said. "I had no idea."

"Oh, there’s much more to the story, Donna," Said Leo. 

"You mean it gets better?" CJ questioned, incredulously.

"Oh yeah."

"I gotta say, I’m impressed," Josh said. "One thing though. I always knew you were a nerd, Mr. President, but I never had you pegged as a passive pansy."

"Jesus, Josh. Just because he wasn’t trying to get into her pants every five seconds, like say, you would be, doesn’t make him a passive pansy," CJ exclaimed, defensively. 

"The President is a gentleman," Donna agreed, turning her nose to the air. 

"A gentleman, indeed," Abbey said. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

Jed laughed.

"A gentleman still!" Jed insisted. 

"Yes, sir!" the staff agreed heartily, all of them wanting to keep their jobs intact. 

Then Leo said, "What happens next, though, might surprise you."

_Abigail stood abruptly when Jed emerged from the house with a slight, thoughtful smile on his face. Laurel Patton stood at the doorway._

_"I hope you’ll come visit me again," Laurel said._

_"Oh, yes, ma’am. Next vacation to the Vineyard," Jed replied._

_"Thanks so much for having us," Abbey said._

_"Pleasure was mine, honey. Now go on. It’s late and I don’t want you walking around out there longer than you have to. Get back to to that canoe of yours."_

_Jed laughed._

_"It’s a yaht, Mrs. Patton."_

_"Same thing."_

_"No, actually you could fit about a couple hundred canoes inside it."_

_"Go."_

_"Right."_

_Jed smiled at Mrs. Patton, then turned to face Abbey. She looked confused and oddly worried. And she wasn’t too keen on the fact that Mrs. Patton had taken Jed aside and spoken to him without her. She couldn’t even imagine what they’d been talking about._

_"Goodnight, Mrs. Patton," Abbey said._

_"Night, honey."_

_Jed reached out and took Abbey’s hand. A chill ran down her spine and she was certain her whole body had shaken at his touch. Not only that, but she was beyond astonished that he had made a move like that. She knew the gesture wasn’t exactly a declaration of love, but it was a start._

_Once she regained her composure, she smiled cordially, he lead her off the porch, and they began their walk toward the docks._

_"Nice old lady," Jed said._

_"Yeah."_

_He was still holding her hand, and she couldn’t concentrate on anything else._

_"Very insightful."_

_"You think so?" She replied, distracted._

_"Mmm hmm."_

_Then she decided to take the plunge._

_"So. What were you two talking about?" Abbey asked._

_"Us? Nothing."_

_"Come on, you were gone for like five minutes. You couldn’t have been talking about the weather."_

_"What I meant was nothing of importance," Jed answered._

_"I want to know."_

_"Well, that’s just too bad, kid. It’s top secret information." He squeezed her hand and she smiled, even though she was distraught._

_When they arrived at the docks, it had just turned 3am. They expected Leo, Ron, Jenny, and Amanda to return within the next few hours or so. Junky’s Bar was open all night and they didn’t doubt that their friends would take advantage of that._

_They reached the boat, Jed still holding her hand in his, and turned to face each other._

_"It’s been quite a night!" Abbey commented._

_"It has indeed," he replied._

_"Met some interesting characters."_

_"That we did."_

_"Shared some fascinating conversational exchanges."_

_"Without question."_

_"Probably learned a thing or two about life along the way." She was being borderline mocking now, and his debonair, nonchalant responses only egged her on._

_"I doubt it not."_

_"And, of course, watched our friends, and significant others, intoxicate themselves into oblivion whilst we but shifted uncomfortably in our chairs and practiced our best interpretation of the Jackie Kennedy smile and nod effect."_

_"Naturally so."_

_"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Abbey said sarcastically, with a cynical laugh._

_"That we must say goodbye till it be morrow," Jed replied._

_"Very nice, Romeo."_

_"Yes, I believe it goes something like that," he stated, although it was said with great confidence._

_Abbey laughed, titled her head, and looked up like she was considering this._

_"Ehh...something like that."_

_"So. Shall we embark?"_

_She let go of his hand so she could walk in front of him onto the boat, and he spotted her. Once on the boat, they walked over to the front deck, laughing about something or other._

_But they stopped short, jaws dropped, at the sight that awaited them on deck._

_Chapter Nine_

_"Where the HELL have you been?!" Ron shouted, jumping up from his chair._

_"My God, we were about to send out a search party!" Leo added, looking distraught._

_Jenny was passed out, laying across a few lounge chairs. Amanda was leaning her head back, holding ice over her forehead. She barely noticed their entrance._

_"We...we didn’t think you’d be back until much later," Abbey explained, stuttering- something she rarely did._

_"Much later?! What’s later than 3am?!" Ron countered._

_"It’s not her fault, Ron," Jed managed to say._

_"Jed..." Abbey tried to stop him from taking the blame._

_"Dude," Ron said to Jed. "You’re pretty much the WORST babysitter EVER!"_

_Still drunk apparently._

_"Ron, it’s not his fault either," Abbey insisted._

_"THEN WHO THE HELL’S FAULT IS IT?!"_

_They were all taken aback by the increased volume of his voice. Jenny immediately woke, and Amanda removed the ice from her head to look up._

_"You know what? I don’t care. I don’t care! Let’s go, Abbey."_

_He took her by the arm and started to drag her off to their room, as Jed watched helplessly._

_Still being pulled by Ron, Abbey turned her head to glance at Jed. And she gave him a look of pain, remorse, curiousity, and understanding all wrapped into one emotional combination- a look which made it perfectly, painstakingly clear to Jed what his next move had to be._

_A few minutes later, everyone had retired to their respective rooms. In the first room, Jenny was already fast asleep. Leo lay beside her, wide awake. He wasn’t sure if it was because his mind was racing from the events of the day, not to mention the abnormal behavior of his two best friends. Or if his insomnia was simply due to the amount of alcohol he’d consumed. Either way, he longed for sleep and he certainly wasn’t getting any._

_Abbey sat in front of the small vanity, brushing her hair, her mind somewhere else. Ron was pacing anxiously around the room, feeling a mixture of anger, confusion, and even a little helplessness. Finally, he decided to convert his angry energy into something constructive. He walked over to one of the beds and started to push it toward the other one. He and Abbey had planned earlier to do this, and he was even more determined now than before. When the beds proved too heavy to move himself, he decided to call for back-up._

_"Hey, Abbey, help me push the beds together."_

_She didn’t reply, she just continued brushing her hair._

_"Abbey."_

_"What."_

_"Come on, help me push these beds together," he said._

_"No."_

_"Why the hell not?"_

_"Because you look like an asshole hunched over the bed pushing it like that. I can see the vein in your forehead protruding."_

_"What the hell kind of reason is that?"_

_"You’re an asshole, you look like an asshole. Why would I want to diminish any of that?" She replied, nonchalantly._

_"Now see here, Abbey..." He stood and pointed a finger at her._

_"Don’t you point your finger at me, Ron. Your behavior tonight was unacceptable and quite frankly, brutish. And you think I want to sleep any closer to you that I’m already forced to? Forget it."_

_"You’re the one who was out all night with another guy!" Ron accused._

_"Only because you made me!"_

_"Come on, Abbey, that was your plan all along and you know it."_

_"Do I look like a Cassius to you? I’m not a conspirator. I didn’t plan anything. We didn’t plan anything. You wanted to go off barhopping and I didn’t. You left me tonight, Ron. Not the other way around," Abbey replied._

_"Well, you didn’t have to stay out until three in the goddamn morning, Abigail."_

_"And you didn’t have to get drunk off your ass and leave me all alone with a stranger."_

_She immediately regretted refering to Jed Bartlet as a stranger. She didn’t think of him that way. But maybe if Ron did, it would alleviate some of this anger and tension._

_"You could have come right back to the yaht, Abbey. God only knows what the two of you were doing all night."_

_"Oh? And what do you think we were doing?"_

_There was no right answer to this question and Ron knew it. She had backed him into a corner._

_"I...I...how should I know what the hell you were doing? I wasn’t with you, remember?"_

_"I asked you what you thought," Abbey replied, calmly, knowing she’d won. "Or don’t you think anymore?"_

_"Jesus, Abbey, you are so goddamn difficult sometimes, you know that?"_

_"I do know that. And it seems to me that you can’t handle it."_

_"I’m going to sleep, Abbey."_

_"Fine! Change the subject, back down, you always do."_

_"Abbey..."_

_"It’s ok. It just means I win. And you know how I love to win."_

_"Abbey..."_

_"Goodnight, Ron!" She said, a mock-cheeriness in her voice, as she flung the door open and left the room._

_Abbey slept on a long lounge chair that night, feeling the need to breathe in the fresh, sea air. She needed tranquility, and she found it there._

_Amanda sat on her bed, the top bunk, awake. She figured it was just because of all the alcohol she’d consumed that night._

_"Jed?" She called tentatively into the night, not knowing if her cousin was still awake or not._

_"Hmm?"_

_"You’re awake."_

_"I am," he replied._

_"Why?"_

_"I might ask you the same thing."_

_"I’m drunk. What’s your excuse?" Amanda asked._

_"Thinking."_

_"Ah. What about?"_

_"Stuff."_

_"Abbey stuff?"_

_"Amanda."_

_"Sorry."_

_"You might not have been completely off there though," he said._

_"What?!" She asked, excitedly._

_Jed smiled. He couldn’t see her, as he was on the bottom bunk, but he knew an expression of shock and excitement had appeared on her face._

_"Goodnight, Amanda."_

_"Jed!"_

_"Sleep tight."_

_"You can’t leave me hanging like that, Jed!"_

_"Why not? You’re on the top bunk. There’s room."_

_"Come on!"_

_"Don’t let the bedbugs bite."_

_"Jed!"_

_He didn’t respond._

_"Dammit," she muttered under her breath, then succumbed to the sleep she so sought after._

_But he knew. And he was ready._

_Chapter Ten_

_The next morning, everyone was up by 10am. There were currents of tension flowing between each and every person on the yaht. They ate a contintental breakfast onboard, almost in silence. Nobody was sure what to say, and all of them for different reasons. Leo because the thought of his two best friends at war made him uneasy, Jenny because she honestly couldn’t remember a thing that happened the night before, Amanda because she couldn’t stop thinking about the short conversation she and Jed had had late last night, Ron because he was angry at the world after all that had happened, Abbey because she was afraid that anything she said could and would be used against her, and Jed because he was trying to figure out exactly how to execute his plan._

_Leo McGarry was frustrated. This vacation was not going as planned. He had meant for it to be a fun, carefree weekend and it had turned out exactly the opposite. He hoped to bring his two best friends, Jed and Ron, together so they could be like the Three Muskateers. Or the Three Stooges, in their case. Instead, he had driven them apart. He knew something else was going on- something unspoken. It killed him being in the dark. And he’d had enough._

_"All right. That’s it. Six college kids on spring break in Martha’s Vineyard moping around on a yaht. It’s not right and I won’t have it."_

_They all looked at Leo, but didn’t respond._

_"Now. You are gonna get your asses off of this boat, even if I have to drag each and every one of you."_

_"And what, pray tell, are we going to do?" Jenny questioned._

_Leo hesitated, thinking._

_"We are going to spend the day at the beach."_

_It had taken some time, but they are eventually relaxed once they got settled on the beach. Leo and Ron were playing cards, and the girls were lounging, reading magazines, and gossiping like teenagers. Jed sat quietly, reading his bible. His plan was going to require a higher power in order to work. Plus, he felt like he needed to feel God’s stamp of approval on said plan._

_"Ron, why don’t you see if Jed wants to play with us?" Leo whispered._

_"Why don’t you?" Ron replied, annoyed._

_"He thinks you’re mad at him. If you..."_

_"I_ am _mad at him, Leo! Because of goddamn Pope Bartlet over there, my girlfriend isn’t speaking to me!" Ron exclaimed._

_"You know just as well as I do that Abbey not speaking to you has nothing to do with Jed. You acted like an ass last night, Ron. Of course she’s pissed at you. Abbey don’t take no crap!"_

_"I know. I just...don’t know how to reach her anymore."_

_"Since when?"_

_"Since yesterday morning."_

_"Come on, Ron. She’s just adjusting to being free from the stress at school and such..."_

_"That’s not why."_

_"Why then?" Leo asked._

_"Well, I’m not positive, but I think she’s interested in another guy. I guess that’s why I’ve been lashing out at Jed. I mean, I know it’s not him she’s interested in, but just seeing her with another guy. Any guy."_

_"You think Abbey’s involved with someone else?" Questioned Leo, with concern._

_"She’s a very beautiful girl, Leo. Whenever I take her out I have to deal with all the people staring and gawking at her. It drives me up the wall."_

_Leo laughed._

_"I understand that. After all, I’ve seen her legs."_

_He was trying to lighten the mood, but it only made Ron more tense and paranoid._

_"Where did you see her legs?"_

_Leo looked over at Abbey laying nearby with Jenny and Amanda, all of them in their bathing suits._

_"Right there."_

_"Oh. Ok."_

_"Chill out, buddy. Abbey’s not cheating on you. She’s got morals," Leo said._

_"I don’t know. She’s wild and unpredictable."_

_"But that’s why you love her. Right?"_

_"Yes. That’s why I love her."_

_"Leo." Jed appeared, standing behind Ron. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone."_

_"Uh, sure." Leo stood and they moseyed over to a quiet part of the beach, out of ear shot._

_"What’s going on, Jed?"_

_"I need to talk to you about something."_

_"So I gathered. Be my guest."_

_"Because you’re my best friend, you’re the first one to know about this," Jed said._

_"Oh, jeez. What?"_

_"I’m dropping my theology major."_

_"What? You’re kidding!" Leo exclaimed, thoroughly shocked._

_"I’m serious, Leo. I’m changing to Economics."_

_Leo fought the urge to tease him about his strange and utterly geeky love for numbers because the situation was much to serious for that._

_"I don’t understand. I thought you were completely set on this!"_

_"I told you yesterday I was having doubts," Jed argued._

_"Well, yeah but I didn’t take you seriously! You’re almost two whole years into this, Jed. How can you change now?"_

_"I don’t know, but I just have to stop this before it’s too late."_

_"Before what’s too late? Who died and made you Superman, Jed? Huh?!"_

_Leo was angry and even he didn’t know why._

_"Leo..."_

_"I’m not kidding around here, Jed! I want to know why. Why you are doing this?"_

_"I would have thought you’d be happy to have me back. I know you’ve always been uncomfortable with the priest thing. Why are you  getting so upset about this?"_

_"Because I don’t understand why you’re giving up your dream. Maybe I wasn’t comfortable with it, but I accepted it  because it was what you wanted, Jed! I supported you because that’s what best friends do. I can’t sit around idly watching you throw your entire life away," Leo exclaimed._

_"Leo, I appreciate your concern, but..."_

_"Why are you doing this, Jed?"_

_"It’s just not right for me," Jed replied._

_"I’m not screwing around here, Jed. Tell me why you’re doing this."_

_"Leo, I just told you, I..."_

_"WHY?!" Leo shouted._

_"Because I’m in love with Abbey!" Jed shouted back, matching Leo’s furor and surprising himself at his tone._

_Leo was speechless. He began rubbing his temples as he felt a migraine coming on. He was really, truly hoping this wasn’t going to be the reason, but somehow...it didn’t surprise him deep down._

_"Oh, Jesus."_

_"I didn’t know how else to handle the situation," Jed said, quietly this time. "But I knew that I couldn’t go on like this, I couldn’t keep heading in the direction I was heading. Not knowing she was out there somewhere."_

_"Jed, you have don’t to explain."_

_"Yes, I do. I don’t know how or why this happened to me, but I do know it’s not gonna go away. I know it’s only been two days but sometimes that’s all it takes. I mean, you  gotta understand, Leo. I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t absolutely sure. I wouldn’t throw my entire career away if I even so much as thought this might be a fluke. But this is real," Jed explained._

_"But, Jed...did you stop to think about what would happen if she didn’t reciprocate these feelings? It’s not like she’s single or anything."_

_"I know she feels the same."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I’ve spent more time with her over these past two days than any one of you here, including her so-called boyfriend. I’m damn near positive that I got to know her better over this weekend than Ron ever will," Jed said._

_"And you’re sure she’s not gonna break your heart?"_

_"Not if I can help it."_

_"What about Ron?" Leo asked._

_"What about him? You saw the way he treated us last night. The way he treated her. I’m not letting her put up with that for the rest of her life. She deserves better."_

_"You mean she deserves you."_

_"Well...no."_

_"What?" Leo questioned, with confusion._

_"She deserves better than me. But there’s no one out there who’s worthy of her, so why not me?"_

_"Why not you? I’ll tell you why not you. Because Ron is not going to give her up without a fight," Leo said, firmly. He knew Ron. It was true._

_"Then I’m ready to break out my boxing gloves at any moment."_

_While Leo was truly touched by his best friend’s determination, he wanted to make sure he was prepared._

_"I’m serious, Jed. He’s not just going to let her go."_

_"I don’t blame him. But I swear to God, Leo, if I just let her go, I will never forgive myself. Ever. Even if she refuses me, knock wood, I have to tell her how I feel."_

_Leo shook his head, bewildered, exhasperated, and nervous._

_"All right."_

_"All right?"_

_"Yes. You do what you need to do. I’ll stand by you," Leo stated._

_"Thank you. You don’t know how much it means to me to have your blessing."_

_They hugged. Jed was ecstatic. Leo’s heart sunk with worry. And for the first time in months, he prayed. He prayed and asked God to, just this once, help him out. Just this once, do what he asked. Dear God, don’t let her break his heart. And don’t let Ron break his neck._

_Chapter Eleven_

_The rest of the day on the beach was more fun than they thougt it would be. Jed had finally relaxed. He felt better knowing he had Leo’s support. It’s always better when someone has your back. Leo, however, was more nervous than ever after their conversation. He was completely on edge, watching and waiting for Jed to do something. But nothing happened. While Jed hadn’t filled Leo in on his plan, Leo figured he was going to do something drastic. But Jed’s plan was more subtle than that, and if Leo had known that, he would have had a much more relaxed afternoon._

_Leo watched Abbey as she laughed with Jenny and Amanda. She was so naïve, he thought. She had no idea what Jed was going to do...but then again, Leo himself had no idea either._

_By 6pm, they decided that if they didn’t eat soon they were all going to shrivel up and die. Thus, they headed back to the yaht to change, after deciding to dine at a place very similar to the bistro they’d dined at the evening before._

_Amanda emerged from the bathroom, all refreshened up, and headed back into the room she shared with her cousin. He startled her by shutting the door quickly when she walked in._

_"Hey! What gives?!" She exclaimed._

_"Shh!"_

_"Jed, what are you...?"_

_"Sit down."_

_He pushed her down onto the bed and stood in front of her._

_"What?"_

_"Don’t have a coronary when I tell you this," Jed said._

_"Tell me WHAT?"_

_"You were right."_

_"Well, of COURSE I was right. Wait...what was I right about again?" Amanda asked._

_"You were right about me. And Abbey."_

_Her eyes widened and a huge grin spread across her face._

_"Really?!"_

_He nodded._

_"Oh, Jed! That’s great! I’m so happy."_

_"But that’s not the point."_

_"Ok. Spill," she said._

_"I need you to help me out tonight."_

_"You got it. What do you want me to do?"_

_"Well, this restaurant...there’ll be dancing," he said._

_"Uh huh..."_

_"I need you to ask Ron to dance."_

_She giggled._

_"Gladly."_

_"Well. That was easier than I thought," Jed admitted._

_"Wait a second, oh cousin of mine. I’m gonna need an explanation. Exactly why am I doing this?"_

_"So I can dance with Abbey!" He replied, matter of factly._

_"You  can’t dance with her otherwise?"_

_"Ron needs to be safely out of the way."_

_"Did I miss something? Are you planning a kidnapping or something?" Amanda asked, sardonically._

_"I just don’t want him to interfere."_

_"With what?!"_

_"With my plan!"_

_"Ok, you’re starting to freak me out just a little bit," Amanda said._

_"Just do it, Amanda. Please?"_

_"I told you I would, Jed. I just don’t want you to go and do something stupid."_

_"When have you known me to do something stupid?" He questioned, knowingly._

_Amanda just stared at him._

_"Do you really have to ask?"_

_"All right, I’ve had just about enough of this conversation."_

_Amanda laughed._

_"You do what you gotta do, cuz. I’ll ask Ron to dance and you can take it from there. Just. . . promise me you won’t kidnap her and tie her to a tree in the woods or something."_

_Jed grinned._

_"I’m not promising anything."_

_While she was applying her makeup, Abbey heard a knock at her door._

_"Come in!" She called._

_Amanda opened the door and ran inside, shutting it behind her._

_"What are you doing?" Amanda questioned, pointedly._

_"What?"_

_"That color is entirely too bland," she replied, gesturing toward the eyeshadow in Abbey’s hand._

_"I like it, it goes with my..."_

_"No! Here."_

_Amanda took the eyeshadow from her hand and replaced it with a much darker color that stood out._

_"Why would I wear that one? It doesn’t go with my outfit at all," Abbey protested._

_"Ugh! And you don’t have nearly enough eyeliner on."_

_"I have plenty of eyeliner on!"_

_"And aren’t you gonna wear mascara? You have to wear mascara," Amanda said._

_"Amanda. What are you doing?"_

_"Giving you a mini-makeover, what does it look like?"_

_"Thank you, but that’s really quite unneccesary. I do fine on my own."_

_"You have to look perfect tonight, Abbey," Amanda told her._

_"What’s so importtant about tonight?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"What, Amanda?" Abbey demanded._

_"You’ll see. Just take my advice."_

_As they walked along the boardwalk on their way to the restaurant, Jed pulled Amanda aside._

_"What did you do?!" He asked, fervently._

_"Nothing. What’s the matter?"_

_"Abbey."_

_"Oh. I just encouraged her to wear her makeup a little differently. And wear a little extra. Can you see the difference?"_

_"Well, yeah, but...why?"_

_"Because I wanted her to look her best tonight. You know. For your plan," Amanda replied._

_"She doesn’t need your help, Amanda. In fact, she doesn’t need makeup to begin with," Jed said._

_"Oy," Amanda said, rolling her eyes. "You really have fallen for this gal, haven’t you?"_

_"What, are you Jewish now?"_

_"Hey, if you can give up being a priest, I can give up being Catholic." She grinned._

_"You’re funny."_

_"Aren’t I?"_

_"Hilarious."_

_When they got to the restaurant, Jed pulled Leo over this time, while the rest of the gang went to sit down._

_"I need you to help me out," Jed said._

_"Oh, no. I knew this was coming."_

_"It’s nothing major. But it’s gonna set off my whole plan."_

_"Here you go with this plan again. You know it’s probably going to backfire again. I don’t know exactly what your plan IS, but it’s gonna blow up in your face."_

_"Thanks, pal. That’s encouraging. Now. Here’s what I need you to do."_

_"Better not be anything that’ll get me into trouble," Leo said._

_"With who?"_

_"With anyone. It’s been hard enough to get everyone to relax after what happened last night."_

_"I just need you to dance with Jenny," Jed told him._

_"Well, I was gonna do that anyway."_

_"When I tell you to."_

_"What?"_

_"We can have a signal or something," he said._

_"What are you, James Bond now?" Leo said, sarcastically._

_"I’m serious. I need you to start the dance off."_

_"The what?"_

_"Well, not a dance off, per se. Just get people dancing. Amanda’s going to dance with Ron after you and Jenny start us off," Jed explained._

_"Wait. Amanda is gonna dance with Ron? Did I miss something?"_

_"Nope. You didn’t miss a thing."_

_"Then I’m confused."_

_"Just do it, Leo."_

_"All right, whatever you say. What’s the signal? You gonna say ‘shaken, not stirred’ or something?"_

_"Wow. You and Amanda are just so incredibly witty tonight." Jed rolled his eyes._

_"We have a gift."_

_"I’ll just drop my fork or something," Jed said._

_"Why would anyone plan to drop their fork?"_

_"The signal!"_

_"Oh, right. The signal. Ok. You’re on."_

_The trap was set. The wheels were officially moving. The plan was officially in motion._

_Chapter Twelve_

"Mr. President, I can’t believe you had to conspire to win over the First Lady," Donna said. 

"I had to fight for her. She was quite a catch back then, Donna," Jed replied.

"Back then?!" Abbey exclaimed.

"...and to this day," Jed added, to his wife’s satisfaction. 

"It all seems a little over the top," Sam said.

"If you were a woman, Sam, you’d love it. Women love to be fussed over," Abbey said. 

"It’s true. I’d fall madly in love with anyone who conspired for my love," Donna said, wistfully. 

Josh rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you hear yourself?" Josh asked her.

"Damn right I do. And you should try it sometime. Maybe you wouldn’t sound like such a jackass all the time."

Abbey and CJ clapped and whistled.

"Nice one," CJ commented.

"Well done, girlfriend!" Abbey cried, grinning. 

"I, for one, would really like to hear the rest of the story," Toby said, calmly.

 

~

_By the time everyone had finished their meals, they were all feeling good and ready to shoot the breeze for a few hours. The only person who was slightly on edge was Leo. Leo was just waiting for something bad to happen. He knew Jed’s plan was fairly simple, but he also knew that sometimes it’s the simplest of plans that tend to fail._

_Jed stood up._

_"I’ll be right back."_

_He discreetly walked over to the deejay. He was certain no one in his party had noticed where he had gone._

_"Hi there. I, um, was wondering if I could make a request. The next song just play whatever you want. But after..." Jed gave him his song request._

_"Ok, so you want me to play just any ole song first?"_

_"Yes. Please. I mean, if you could."_

_"Yeah, sure. You got it."_

_"Thank you so much."_

_Jed turned and went back to his seat, then sat down again._

_"Everything all right?" Abbey asked._

_"Oh, yeah. Everything’s great."_

_The next song began to play. Halfway through the song, Jed jabbed Leo in the ribs lightly and nodded. Leo looked at him with confusion before quickly realizing that this was the signal. Suddenly he couldn’t remember what he was supposed to do when he gave him the signal. Jed nodded in Jenny’s direction._

_"Oh!" Leo turned to Jenny. "You wanna dance, Jen?"_

_She grinned and, as expected, accepted the offer. Then, Jed turned and looked at Amanda._

_"Oh, me too?"_

_Jed shushed her, but nodded. A bright, sly smile immediately appeared on her face as she turned to face Ron._

_"Hey, Ron, how would you feel about a dance?"_

_Ron was surprised, and a bit frazzle by the question. He looked at Abbey for approval._

_"I don’t care what you do, asshole," she said, turning her head the other way._

_Inside, however, she was hoping he would go dance with Amanda._

_Just to spite her, Ron said, with a big, phony smile on his face, "I’d love to, Amanda."_

_They stood and joined Leo and Jenny on the dance floor. As the song came to an end, Jed knew it was now or never. He and Abbey were the only ones left at the table now. And they had been sitting in awkward silence. The reflective look on her face told him she was daydreaming. She just looked so beautiful. He knew it was time._

_"Abbey..." He began._

_She snapped out of her daydream and looked at him. He stood and held his hand out to her._

_"May I have this dance?"_

_His eyes widened with surprise. His plan. . . gone. SHE had just asked HIM to dance. She sure knew how to keep him on his toes._

_Before he could answer, she took his hand and lead him out on the dance floor. He was stunned by her. He couldn’t believe she had made the first move like that. But then he thought about it again, and remember the morning before, the day they’d first met. That morning too, she had made the first move when she kissed him on the cheek. He should have seen it coming. She was like no one else._

_Then, the song he requested began playing. All night long he had been racking his brain for the ideal song with which to steal her heart. That’s the way he saw it. The song had to be perfect. It had to describe them. It had to make her feel like this was right. Otherwise, he would loose her forever. The song he had finally chosen was ‘I Can’t Help Falling in Love’ by Elvis Presley._

_It was the right song._

_**_

_Ok, Bartlet, this is it. If you don’t get this right now, it’s all over and you’ll never  get a chance like this again. You’ll become a priest and spend all of your remaining days hiding in church, giving sermons once a week, miserably remembering the one chance you had to change your life. Miserably recalling the faint memory of the one girl who could have changed your life._

_"Abbey." His voice brought her out of yet another daydream as they danced._

_"Hmm?"_

_"What are you thinking?"_

_"I’m not thinking anything, that’s the beauty of this moment. Don’t ruin it."_

_Don’t ruin it? He had to ruin it! If he didn’t speak to her...surely he would lose her. Or would he lose if he DID speak?_

_"Women are so confusing," he whispered._

_Abbey lifted her head from its resting spot on his shoulder, a look of amusement plain on her face. Oh, no. Had he said that outloud? Oh, no. Oh, God..._

_"Really," she said._

_"What? No...I..."_

_She shrugged._

_"You’re right. Women are confusing. Thanks for noticing, we so enjoy being enigmas."_

_"Abbey, I didn’t mean..."_

_"For the love of God, stop apologizing and making excuses for yourself. I don’t know where you get that from."_

_"Yeah, well, you try impressing a father who doesn’t like you, who never liked you, and beats the crap out of you when you don’t apologize."_

_Oh, no. Not again. Why was it that he never managed to say the right thing in front of her?_

_"Jed..."_

_"No, don’t say anything, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything."_

_"Again with the apologizing. You really have to cut that out."_

_"Or else what?" He challenged._

_"Or else this evening isn’t going to turn out the way you planned."_

_His eyes widened._

_"What?!"_

_"You think I’m not onto your little scheme, Pope Bartlet, but you’re wrong. It seems you have misjudged me. I’m a very smart girl, you know, and I happen to be very perceptive."_

_He tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out. This was probably lucky._

_"You think that one dance with you is going to make me realize how bad a boyfriend Ron is. You think that if you pick the right song, it’s going to make my knees go weak and keep me coming back for more. You think that if you play your cards right, you can make me forget everything that means anything to me. Well, let me tell you something, buddy. I’m not exactly a wide-eyed doe lost in the woods. I have ambitions, see. There is no way in hell I’m going to give it all up on account of one ridiculous weekend in Martha’s Vineyard! And anyway, what the hell makes you think that..."_

_Before she could finish her sentence, Jed suddenly leaned in and kissed her. Their feet stopped all movement and they stood still in the middle of the dance floor, completely unaware of their surroundings. Jed had never felt more determined, and even as Abbey tried to struggle at first, she soon found herself surrendering entirely to his touch. However, their moment was shattered when Ron grabbed hold of Jed’s shoulders and pulling him off of his girlfriend._

_"Ron!" Abbey cried._

_"Don’t worry," Ron said, his tone angry and cruel. "It’s not him I’m after now."_

_He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the restaurant, and all the way back to the yaht. Jed stood watching with Leo, Jenny, and Amanda, all of them stunned by the events that had just taken place._

_"What do you think he’s gonna do?" Jenny whispered to Leo._

_"He’s not going to hurt her, is he?" Amanda asked._

_"Nah, Ron would never hit a girl. He’s angry, no doubts there, but he’s all talk. I reckon Abbey’s in for one helluva lecture tonight," Leo answered._

_They all turned to look at a very astonished Jed._

__

_"That was smooth, buddy," Leo commented._

_"Yeah, I’m like 007," Jed said, not looking at them. "Let’s go."_

_**_

_When they returned to the yaht, they knew Ron and Abbey had beat them to it for they could hear them screaming at each other from inside their room. Leo, Jenny, Amanda, and Jed waited on the deck, out of ear shot, to see what would happen next. About an hour later, Ron emerged from the room and joined them on the deck, frustrated and frazzled._

_"Ron?" Leo said._

_"Tell the captain we gotta go."_

_Leo nodded._

_"Ok."_

_He got up in search of the yaht’s captain. Meanwhile, Amanda noticed Ron narrowing his eyes at Jed. Amanda jabbed her cousin in the ribs, and he looked up at Ron as well._

_"Ron, look, I..." Jed began._

_"Yeah, I don’t want to hear it. It’s done now. Abbey and I are going back to Boston and that’s that."_

_His heart sunk._

_"She’s going back with you?"_

_"Damn right she is. Soon as this yaht docks, we’re taking the first train to Boston."_

_"She wants to go?"_

_"Look here, Bartlet, she’s my girlfriend. She made a mistake, she didn’t want to hurt you. She’s just thoughtful like that. Doesn’t mean she’s ready to run away and elope with you or anything," Ron said._

_"I...I didn’t think it did, I just..."_

_"Ok, I’ve had enough of this. I’ll talk to you all later."_

_He stood and went back under, to his room._

_"I have to get her back," Jed whispered to himself._

_"What? Jed, don’t tell me you’re going to..."_

_"Amanda, I’ve made it this far. I’m not backing down now."_

_"Oh, good lord, will this never end? She’s going back with him, Jed. She’s made her decision. Don’t force her into loving you."_

_"That’s not what I’m doing. That’s what Ron’s doing, and I’m not going to let him," Jed insisted._

Chapter Thirteen

_The yaht arrived back at the shore early the next morning. Everyone gathered their luggage together and loaded it into Leo’s car, except Ron and Abbey. Leo, Jenny, Jed, and Amanda decided to walk Ron and Abbey to the train station so they could catch the next train to Boston. The walk with virtutally silent, as was the wait on the track. Finally, the train pulled up. Abbey turned to Leo, ruefully._

_"Leo, I’m so sorry we had to cut the trip short, I know how much you were looking forward to..."_

_"It’s ok, Abbey." Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "It wasn’t your fault anyway."_

_She nodded._

_"Thanks. Jenny, Amanda..."_

__

_The three women all hugged, tearfully._

__

_"Leo, I’m sorry about this," Ron said, giving his friend a hug._

_"Don’t worry about it, all right?"_

_"Yeah. Thanks."_

_When it came time for Abbey to turn to Jed, she could only give him an apologetic look, she could not speak, nor could he. Ron quickly interuppted their silent exchange._

_"Jed. Good meeting you," Ron said, deepening his voice._

_"Yeah, you too."_

_At least Jed was being honest. If it hadn’t been for Ron, he would never have met Abbey._

_"Come on, Abbey."_

_He took her bags and hopped on the train. Abbey followed slowly, regretfully, behind him. He helped her onto the train, then began loading their luggage above the seats. Abbey stood at the doorway of the train, her eyes locked with Jed’s._

_"Abbey." Ron’s nagging voice._

_She tried to move, tried to walk away, but she couldn’t. Her legs were locked in place, as were her eyes. Ron shrugged it off and continued to fuss with the bags, his back to her. Leo, Jenny, and Amanda stood a few feet behind Jed, watching with intrigue. Abbey noticed the glimmer of determination that appeared in Jed’s eyes, and began breathing faster, her heart pounding in her chest._

_"Do something," she whispered, barely audibly. "Please do something."_

_When a smile appeared on his face, she knew everything was going to be all right. He had it under control._

_"Abbey, I’m gonna go find seats," Ron called out to her._

_"Mmm, ok," she replied, distractedly, her eyes not leaving Jed’s._

_In what seemed to Abbey like one fluid motion, Jed hopped onto the step by the door, just below her. She held her breath, waiting for his next move. With one hand gripping the railing, he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her ardently. Leo, Jenny, and Amanda all gasped and stared at them with sheer astonishment. The kiss continued as the train began to move. If either of them was alarmed, they didn’t show it. Keeping his arm tightly around her waist, he moved on foot down onto the track, then the other. He released the railing from his hand, and pulled her down with him, holding her above ground, his lips never leaving hers._

_Noticing the train had started moving, Ron ran over to the door where Abbey had been standing. The sight on the track before him stopped his heart, his eyes widening. The train continued to move, further and further away from the couple, until finally, they were out of sight._

_When the never-ending kiss finally broke, Jed was still holding her above ground. She smiled, breathlessly, and whispered against his lips, "What about my bags?"_

_Jed looked down and laughed._

_"Damn. I hadn’t worked those into my plan."_

_"So you had a plan all along, did you?"_

_He slowly let her fall, his arms still around her, until her feet touched the ground and she could stand on her own._

_"Winning you over isn’t easy, Abigail."_

_"You mean snatching me away from my boyfriend isn’t easy."_

_"That too. And you mean ex-boyfriend," Jed said._

_"Ex-boyfriend," Abbey agreed._

_"Uh...guys?" Leo’s voice was cautious._

_Keeping their eyes only on each other, they both replied, "Yeah..."_

_"Are you ready to go now?"_

_Jed and Abbey both laughed, finally turning to look at him._

_"That’s all you have to say, McGarry?" Abbey said._

_"That’s all I want to say right now."_

_Jed smiled._

_"Ok. Let’s go."_

_They walked out of the train station, towards the car. Jed slipped his arm around Abbey’s waist, and she grinned at him._

_"You did good," she said._

_"You think so?"_

_"I think so."_

__

_"You know what I think?" Jed questioned._

_"What do you think?"_

_"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

_**_

__

_THE END_


End file.
